fire love
by MERDERDAUGTHER
Summary: MerDer AU Meredith Grey is an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital and lives with her best friend and co-worker Alex Karev. Derek Shepherd is the new hotshot Firefigther mayor in the town that is going to change her life upside down if she lets him. DISCLAIMER: i dont own any of these characters
1. FIRE AND LOVE

It was a calm night neither Meredith or Alex imagine their house catching up on fire that same night, but especially what she didn't know was that her whole life was going to change that night.

Alex yelled from downstairs "Meredith wake up" She groaned at the voice of his best friend/ roommate and went to the stair just to found Alex stood in front of the house door signalling her to hurry up

"Alex what happens," Meredith told her roommate making her way down the stair to the door

"The kitchen is on fire Mer," Alex says while he dials the firefighter's number on his phone and guiding her best friend to the porch

"What?!" Meredith yelled turning her body to see through the house windows while thinking what could have to happen for it to catch on fire

On what felt like minutes the firefighters arrive both Meredith and Alex turning their bodies to face the truck and all the fireman getting off of it and some running to the house while the others pulled out of the house to turn off the fire they were so concentrated on the teamwork that they didn't realize when the mayor approached

"Goodnight I'm mayor Shepherd," the man said taking both of them out of their concentration and changing it on the mayor

"goodnight I'm Alex Karev one of the residents of the house," Alex said turning his attention to him

"aaah..." those were the only word that came out of Meredith's mouth as she scanned the man up and down trying not to blush at the impression of how got he was

"Meredith Grey she is the other resident of the house," Alex said trying to help her friend on the situation

"Well Mr Karev, Mrs Grey I was hoping u can help me by telling me what happens tonight at your home," he said with a charming smile Meredith couldn't help to notice

" the only thing I know is that I was going to the kitchen in search for something to eat when I push the door open and saw this fire on the stove, so I yelled at her while I'll dial your number" Alex answer his question while the mayor took note of everything he says and I stay in silent watching both of the men.

"Thank you, Mr Karev, in a few minutes the group of fireman that enter your home would be getting back to our truck and you would be able to enter your home again," the mayor said making his way back to the vehicle

A few minutes later I can see how the group of men start leaving the house and I spotted a particular one who I can see is injured on the leg so I approached him and ask him if I can take a look at the injury, he nods and I get on my knees to have a better look I examine his injury and it looks like it just needs to be clean and have a few stitches so I tell him to go to Seattle Grace Hospital and ask for someone to stitch him up on the Er he tanks me and continue his way back to the truck. When I'm standing back again I heard

"So now I have to call you doctor Grey" a manly voice say behind me

" I'm a surgical resident and no I prefer Meredith" I responded to him facing him

"well Meredith it was a pleasure to meet you and unless you want us to meet again don't light up your house on fire," he said and with that he turn around and walk back to the truck without giving her the time to respond. She blushes a little and watches him go away he definitely is handsome for her in a way that makes her knees weak.

"So you have the hots for the mayor," Alex said taking Meredith back from her nightdream. She looks back to her roommate and rolls her eyes to his roommate and making her way back home.

She yelled, "shut up Karev".

 **Hey guys! I know this is a bit short but is my first fanfic ever so I hope u enjoy it and let me know what u think. I'll be uploading once a week so be waiting for the next chapter that is coming sooner than u think**


	2. ER

It was 5:30 am when her alarm clock rang on. She woke up scared not knowing exactly what happen last night but then it hit the house catching on fire and the handsome mayor, a smile appeared on her face. The next minute she was on her feet heading to her bathroom to shower and get ready for her day.

When she emerged from her bathroom. Meredith made her way downstairs to found her mug served with coffee an note by its side that says " _Hey Mer, I had to make my way back to the hospital earlier there was an emergency, at the NICU -Alex"._ She sighed took her mug and maker her way to her car

When she got to the hospital and change to her scrubs, she made her way to do pre-rounds, when that was done she waited for her resident by the nurse's desk.

...

"Good morning doctors " the voice of the Nazi echoed through the walls and all her interns stand straight at the sighted of their resident

"Good morning doctor Bailey," Cristina said.

Doctor Bailey ignores her intern and continues "Grey what do we have..."

"Your post-op of last night are all stable, room 2341 needs a consult, I put a catheter to room 2340 and I did the preop for your patient in room 2348," Meredith said, eyeing her best friend who seems surprised. Bailey turned around and started walking which meant all of her interns were behind her.

"Good Grey" "O'Malley you are first" they entered the room and George O'Malley started to present the case. When they were all finish with rounds, doctor bailey assigned each one of her interns their daily duty.

"Grey you would be in charge of the ER, Yang you are going to scrub in with me, Karev PEDS, George cardio with Burke and Stevens ortho with Torres. Now move" bailey said with authority.

...

The day seemed relaxed in the ER, but that is something you cannot say, it brings bad luck, and as soon as Meredith thought that. The phones of the ER began to ring causing her to be alert of the situation, informing that there was a school bus crash with a public bus which meant huge traumas and they needed all hands on deck.

"Page all the free doctors and clear the OR board" Meredith order to a nurse that was near her.

Within minutes Meredith was outside the door of the ER with all of her friends, her resident, chief Webber and other doctors. When the ambulances began to arrive One, two, three and four ambulances came into the view of the doctors and were taken care of rapidly. Meredith opens the doors of the fourth ambulance with Bailey and what she saw surprised her. The doctor in charge of the ambulance began

"John Doe, about 30 was one of the passengers at the bus he has abdominal damage caused by a glass" the doctor continue talking while, Meredith continue to watch him. There he was Major Shepherd her eyes caught his eyes and they shared a look for a moment until she realized he was blowing a straw that was placed perfectly in his trachea!.

"What are you doing" Meredith yelled to the mayor.

"Keeping your patient alive" he responded, leaning again to blow through the straw. Simultaneously the gurney was been taken out of the ambulance.

"Grey look at this" Bailey said, motioning Meredith to stand closer and look to the open abdomen

"Wow that piece of glass it's huge and it's all the way his torso" Meredith spoke

"Yeah, we need to go directly to the OR call them and tell them we are coming" Bailey ordered.

"And him?" Meredith asked pointing to the major

"Well for what I can see, he did a tracheotomy perfectly and as hi said he is keeping the patient alive so he is coming with us" Bailey answer rolling the gurney inside the hospital.

When Bailey started to scrub in by the side of Meredith she noticed, Meredith was concentrated looking at the major blowing through the straw. Once inside the OR bailey helped major Shepherd, take out the straw and replace it, with a proper instrument to make the machine do the job.

"Thank for your service...?" Bailey said motioning for Derek to present himself.

"Major Shepherd, but you can call me Derek" he responded.

"So major Shepherd how did you learned to do a tracheostomy, because I doubt they teach you that, to be a firefighter" Bailey asked curiously as Meredith listen closely

"Well before I became a firefighter I studied medicine at Bowdoin University in Maine" he answers, while Bailey nod surprised and Meredith rise her head to catch his eyes again surprised by his answer. Bailey saw the reaction of Meredith by his answer, and she noticed some tension on the room.

"Doctor Grey can you please concentrate and suction right next to the bowel" Bailey order annoyed she hated the distraction, and Derek laugh silently.

"Anything else I can do for you doctor Bailey?". Derek asked

"Now that you say it major yes can you stay here I need some more hands and I don't think there is another surgeon available," Bailey asked

"I would love to doctor bailey but, I'm not a surgeon" Derek responded

"You studied medicine, that's all I need, now come by doctor Greys side" Bailey order and Derek make his way around the room.

The surgery lasted another two hours and the patient survived. Derek, Meredith and Bailey leaved the room tired. It was almost 5 clock and they needed to continued with their duties. So Derek excused himself and made his way back to the station, which was a couple blocks away, Meredith and Bailey went to tell the family of their patient that he was stable and was going to wake up in a few more hours. By the time it was done, Meredith made her way back to the ER and chart all the patients that arrived that afternoon.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, there were some more patients in the ER that we're not injured severely and only needed some stitches, that she did when all of that was done she took a sit by the nurse's desk and started the clinical histories of her patients. When her shift was done, around ten pm, she went to her locker room change to her normal clothes and head to joes bar across the street because, it has been an stressful day and she needed some tequila shots.

When she entered the bar she was greeted by Joe, which immediately by her face serve her a tequila shot.

"Thanks, Joe," she said as she took a sit on one of the barstools and drank the tequila shot

"I heard about the bus crash it look horrible," Joe said

"Yeah, it was I spend almost all my afternoon taking care of children and adults on the ER and also I did scrub in with Bailey and Shepherd, on one of the cases" Meredith respond as she signals, Joe to serve her another shot. When Joe turned around to serve her another shot and attend another customer, she felt someone sitting by her side but she didn't turn to look at his face. She keep looking to the now full tequila shot between her hands.

"Hello doctor Grey," the male sitting by her side said, and she knew exactly who he was, so she turned herself now facing forward to him.

"Hello major Shepher and here I'm not doctor Grey" she responded

"Then who you are?" he asked back

"I'm just a girl in a bar" she responded

"Then I'm just a guy in a bar," he said now looking directly to her.

 **Guys here is another chapter hope you enjoy I love to read your reviews on the story and as I said I'll upload once a week so please tell me what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
